VocaCircus
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Ini tentang kehidupan Luka sebagai bagian dari sirkus kejam, dan lalu terpisah dari rekannya, Gumi. RnR please


**Tittle : VocaCircus**

**Chapter 1 : Circus Monster**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Any of Vocaloid Character also with the song.**

**.**

**Rate : T (for violence)**

**.**

**Warning : typos, Luka's POV in the Entire Story.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak aku dapat membuka kedua mataku, yang kuketahui hanyalah tempat ini, sebuah sirkus kejam yang telah memberiku tempat bernaung. Aku, yang mereka sebut sebagai 'monster' hanya dapat tenggelam dalam kegelapan sebuah penjara yang menyembunyikanku sampai pada saat pertunjukan tiba.

Dinginnya kandang yang mengurungku sudah tidak terasa, 'Selama aku bersamanya, aku akan baik-baik saja,' pikirku selama ini.

Malam ini adalah malam pertunjukan yang telah diadakan untuk kesekian kalinya, yang akan mempertontonkan aku dan dirinya bernyanyi. Kandangku yang dingin dan tertutup oleh kain hitam nan lebar diseret secara kasar ke tengah-tengah panggung sirkus. Sembari berpegangan pada salah satu besi-nya aku mencoba menenangkan diriku.

'Tenanglah Luka, ini hanya pertunjukkan lainnya yang akan kau lalui bersama dia,' batinku dalam hati sembari menelan ketakutan yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Malam itu, aku dapat mendengar betapa riuhnya suara orang-orang yang datang untuk menonton sirkus. Teriakan tanda tak sabar terus terdengar memekakan telinga dari berbagai arah. Aku hanya dapat meringkuk di dalam kandang yang terbalut kain hitam sembari menahan tubuhku yang bergetar hebat.

Mendengar suara teriakan penonton yang semakin riuh tanda tak sabarnya merka untuk melihat dan mendengarku bernyanyi, 'orang itu' pun membuka perlahan kain hitam yang menutup kandangku. Dari sela-sela kain yang perlahan terbuka aku mulai mencari-cari sosoknya.

'_Di mana dia ? Kenapa aku tidak dapat menemukannya di manapun?' _

Hasilnya nihil. Sampai penutup kandangku terbuka seluruhnya, aku tidak dapat menemukan sosokmu di manapun. Aku mulai ketakutan lagi. Satu-satunya yang dapat tertangkap oleh pandanganku hanyalah senyum lebar nan menyeramkan yang terpancar dari wajah 'orang itu'.

Sembari memegang pecut, 'orang itu' menarikku keluar kandang dengan paksa, lalu dihempaskannya tubuhku ke tanah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dapat kudengar sorakan penonton yang semakin ricuh.

"_Ladies and gentleman, I'll show you our circus monster!" _seru 'orang itu' ke arah penonton.

Aku duduk tersungkur di tengah-tengah panggung sirkus dan mulai menatap 'orang itu' untuk mencari rasa kasihan. Kumohon, aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika dirinya tidak ada di sini!

"_Let's sing!" _perintah 'orang itu' kepadaku sembari memukulkan pecutnya ke tanah.

Aku hanya terdiam sembari menahan air mata. Aku ketakutan, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpa dirimu. Kumohon, aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini seperti pertunjukkan yang sudah-sudah.

"_What happened to you?" _ucap 'orang itu' ke arahku.

Tidak dapatkah kau melihat keadaanku ? Yang kuinginkan hanya dirinya. Jika dirinya ada di sini, maka aku pun dapat bernyanyi untukmu. Aku ingin dirinya ada di sini. Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku perlu bertemu dengannya !

Penonton mulai kesal melihat diriku yang tidak kunjung bersuara, begitu pula 'orang itu' yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahku sembari memegang pecut di tangan kanannya. Lalu 'orang itu' pun mendekatiku dan mencengkram daguku.

"_Why aren't you sing?" _ucapnya kepadaku dengan senyum sinis.

Kupalingkan pandanganku saat 'orang itu' mencoba memandangku dengan matanya yang tajam. Menyingkir dariku! Kau bukanlah dirinya! Aku tidak akan bernyanyi jika tidak bersama dengan dirinya! Aku hanya ingin bertemu degan Gumi!

Lalu, 'orang itu' mengulangi pentanyaannya lagi. _"Why aren't you sing?"_

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun menjawab. _"Because, you're not her,"_

'Orang itu' pun menjadi sangat marah dan memukulkan pecutnya ke arahku dengan sangat kuat.

Satu kali, aku tidak bersuara.

Kedua kali, aku pun masih tidak ingin bersuara.

Ketiga kalinya, aku masih belum ingin menyanyikan satu nada pun, walaupun tubuhku sudah terjatuh ke tanah dengan luka yang sangat menyakitkan.

Keempat kalinya 'orang itu' memukulkan pecutnya ke arahku, dan aku pun menyerah dengan luka lebam yang ada di tubuhku.

'Apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan selain bernyanyi?' batinku dalam hati yang telah rusak dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara yang dipaksakan untuk keluar.

****

Setelah pertunjukkan malam itu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat dirimu lagi. Berkali-kali aku menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang juga bekerja pada sirkus mengerikan ini, namun mereka tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang jelas kepadaku. Atau mungkin, mereka tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya terhadapku.

Di dalam kandang yang sempit dan dingin ini aku berbaring dengan perasaan hampa.

'Kurasa kau telah melarikan diri dari sirkus ini dan meninggalkanku sendirian,' ucapku bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir tak tertahankan. Yang dapat kuingat hanyalah senyum mengerikan milik 'orang itu' yang membuatku kembali merasa ketakutan dan tidak aman.

Pada malam pertunjukkan lainnya, seperti biasa, 'orang itu' menyeret kandangku yang tertutup kain hitam dengan kasarnya bak _de javu _yang selalu berulang dalam hidupku.

Di dalam kandang, tubuhku hanya dapat terkulai dengan lemas. Bahkan, aku tidak dapat menggerakan salah satu dari tanganku. Tubuhku memang menjadi lemah karena aku menolak untuk menerima makanan yang disuguhkan kepadaku semenjak kepergian dirimu dari sisiku.

'Orang itu' mulai membuka kandangku dan menyertku keluar sembari tersenyum bak raja lalim. Wajahnya nampak samar-samar. Akan tetapi, kenapa kali ini 'dia' tidak menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi?

Pandanganku perlahan menjauh dan tubuhku sangat lemas sementara pikiran-pikiran yang menggangguku tetap berputar-putar di dalam kepala.

'Kenapa 'orang itu' yang berada di posisimu sekarang? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?' pikirku sembari menangis di tengah-tengah panggung yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang bersamaan dengan suara ricuh yang mereka keluarkan.

'Kenapa kau pergi tepat sebelum pertunjukkan kita? Dan kenapa mereka tidak ingin mengatakan alasan atas kepergianmu?' pekikku dalam hati tanpa mengindahkan kericuhan yang ada di sekitarku.

Di lain sisi, 'orang itu' masuk bersama beberapa orang yang membawa kandang yang berisikan dua ekor anak singa. 'Orang itu' dan kedua orang pawang singa yang datang bersama-nya mulai melepaskan kedua ekor anak singa tersebut dari kandangnya. Lalu, 'orang itu' pun pergi sembari tersenyum senang.

'Tu-tunggu! Untuk apa kalian melepaskan anak-anak singa itu?'

'Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!'

'Kenapa kalian juga meninggalkanku bersama dengan anak-anak singa ini?' teriakku dalam hati.

Aku pun mulai berjalan menjauhi anak singa tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat takut. Dapat kudengar suaranya mengaum saling bersahut-sahutan. Aku mulai panik dan mencoba melarikan diri.

Para anak singa mulai berlari mengejarku, dan aku pun berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari mereka. 'Pertunjukkan macam apa ini?' bentakku dalam hati.

Dalam keadaan tubuh yang lemah aku tidak dapat menghindar dari kedua anak singa tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit mereka dapat menangkapku dan menindih tubuhku. Cakarnya menggores tubuhku berkali-kali. Dapat kulihat darahku menetes di tanah. 'Seseorang, tolong aku!'

Sekelilingku mulai gelap dan aku pun tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun lagi, yang dapat terdengar hanya suara nyanyianmu seorang. Namun, saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, aku tidak dapat menemukan sosokmu.

'_Apakah aku benar-benar telah sendirian sekarang?'_

**.**

'_Apakah kehidupanku akan selalu seperti ini?'_

**.**

'_Apakah aku akan terus menyanyikan melodi kesedihan ini?'_

**.**

Di mimpi gelapku, aku dapat mendengar suara lagu dinyanyikan, walaupun samar-samar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Singing it's silent  
Song if misery  
A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
It lets out a plea  
Why did she have to leave it all alone ?  
Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster  
It never sees us  
It despises us  
Lying so useless, we start to holler..."_

Lalu, aku pun terbangun oleh tendangan keras seseorang, yang juga sedang berteriak, _"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"_.

'Orang itu' lah yang menendangku, membangunkanku, dan mengembalikanku ke mimpi buruk yang akan berlangsung selama aku hidup.

_**~ to be continued ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Holla Minna ~ Maroo balik lagi dengan sebuah fanfic Vocaloid dan kali ini Maroo usahakan untuk bikin jadi multichap berhubung kerjaan Maroo udah gak terlalu banyak lagi. Semoga Minna-san suka dengan fanfic Maroo yang satu ini. Mohon review-nya ya Minna~**


End file.
